


Pleasure Doing Business with You

by secretrosegarden



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24527470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretrosegarden/pseuds/secretrosegarden
Summary: Stefan pranks Caroline, so she goes to Klaus for help with her revenge.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Kudos: 32





	Pleasure Doing Business with You

Caroline was going to make him pay if it was the last thing she did. She would expect this from Damon but Stefen? After all, she had done for him the did this?

Flashback  
Caroline was at the Salvatore boarding house to take a shower. The town had put vervain in the water again. This was the 3rd time this week she had needed to shower and she insisted on using Stefans because she doesn’t trust Damon’s bathroom. She says she doesn’t need to get AIDS from the atrocities that have surely been committed in that room.

Stefan had repeatedly told her to stop using his towel and rearranging his hair products. He claims the has a system but Caroline says that it is unorganized and if she didn't do it the horrendous mess would give her nightmares. 

Stefan was sick of it. After repeatedly having to rearrange his hair products so they were in the order of his routine and having to use a damp towel that smells like a girl after every shower the was at his limit. Damons comments on how his “hero hair” was suffering were definitely not helping. He was done and it was time to do something about it. After a quick google search, he went out to get the supplies the would need. 

She knew exactly what she was going to do to pay him back. She got in her car and drove over to the Mikaelsons. When she barged in the house and ran up to the art studio where she could hear the man she was looking for. Klaus took one look at her and burst out into laughter. Caroline was clearly not amused. “DON'T LAUGH!” She yelled genuinely enraged.

After taking a few seconds to calm down he said “Im sorry love. What happened?”   
“That little brat Stefan. Im going to get revenge though and you’re going to help me.”

An hour earlier  
Caroline made her way into Stefan’s bathroom and after reorganized his hair products she hopped in the shower. She turned on the water and let it wet her hair and stream down her back. She scrubbed her hair with water to make sure it was all wet before turning around to grab the shampoo. When she turned around she took one look at the stream of water and screamed. The water was a dark purple that was slowly fading. After a few seconds, the water turned clear again. She ran out of the shower and in her hurry tripped on the rug and yell down. She yelled again and groaned before getting up and rushing over to the mirror. As she suspected her hair was purple. HER. HAIR. WAS. PURPLE. 

She let out a guttural yell before getting back in the shower to shampoo her hair in the hopes that it was temporary. It was not. She got out of the shower and got dressed before going downstairs. When she walked into the room Stefen burst out into laughter. Before the could react Caroline had thrown him across the room and into a wall.   
“You could have done anything and I might laugh it off and we’d be fine. But you messed with my hair. No one. And I mean no one can mess with my hair. Watch your back, Stefan, because Im coming for you.” Then she walked out of the room and went to Klaus’ house.

The present  
After explaining everything to Klaus they made their plan. It was Wednesday and the group was gathering on Friday so they would do it then. Klaus took no convincing once he saw the look of pure rage on Caroline’s face, and not wanting it turned on him, he quickly agreed. It of course also helped with what Caroline offered him. Once all the details were worked out she left. She was extra nice to Stefan in the next few days. She loved watching him squirm. He was so paranoid throughout Wednesday and Thursday but thankfully by Friday, the had calmed down. 

On Friday, everyone gathered at the Salvatores. Caroline waited until Elena, Bonnie, Matt, Damon, Stefan, and Jeremy were all seated in the living room talking before texting Klaus. A few moments later Stefan’s phone rang.  
“Everyone quiet Klaus is calling,” Stefan said   
“Oh put it on speaker for those of us without vampire hearing,” Bonnie says and Stefan nods before picking up.  
“Hello?” Stefan says   
“Hello, Stefan. Are you alone?” Stefan quickly lies saying that the was before Klaus continues.  
“As you know we were quite close in the 1920s. I compelled you to forget this time and then told you that you were in a relationship with Rebekah. Rebekah being the loyal sister that she is went along with it.”  
“Where are you going with this Klaus”  
“You and Rebekah were not in a relationship. It was actually you and I who were” Stefan’s face went white and a few giggles were heard.  
“I used fake affections towards Caroline to hide my true feelings. But I can’t do this anymore. I love you, Stefan.”   
Caroline was struggling not to laugh. Klaus quickly hung up the call after the said that. Stefan’s face was now red. Caroline had no doubts that Klaus was on his way to collect his debt now so they would have to make this quick.   
“Stefan I just want you to know that I support you,” Caroline said with a sympathetic look “It must have been hard to hide your love in the ’20s. People were not as accepting.”   
Damon looked deep in thought for a few moments before saying “Im not surprised at all actually. This explains the hero’s hair. No one has that many hair products.” Stefan was still so red and Caroline couldn't help it anymore and she burst out in laughter.

After laughing uncontrollably for a few moments she said “I told you I would get you back. Never mess with my hair.”  
Stefan visibly relaxed and breathed a sigh of relief.   
“How did you get Klaus to agree,” Damon asked and before she could answer a voice came from the doorway  
“She gave me a deal I just couldn't refuse” I turned to see Klaus standing in the doorway.  
Everyone looked confused. I got up and walked over to him.  
“Don't get any ideas this is just for the deal’  
“Whatever you say, love,” he said smirking  
I walked over to him and pulled him closer to me. His lips met mine, and as the kissed me firs spread through my body. I couldn't stop myself and I didn't want to. If it was not for Klaus pulling away a few seconds later I don't think I would have ever left his embrace.  
“This was lovely as always,” Klaus said and began to walk away.  
“Pleasure doing business with ya”


End file.
